Prostaglandins are known to be important mediators of physiologic and pathologic processes in the eye. The present project is designed to study the pathways of prostaglandin synthesis in the eye. Microsomes of normal and inflamed ocular tissues will be incubated with fatty acid precursors, and the prostaglandin products identified by thin layer chromatography and bioassay. Perfused isolated cat eyes will be exposed to a variety of stimuli (hormones, catecholamines, ischemia, vasoactive substances, inflammation). The venous effluent will be continuously assayed for prostaglandin products by superfusion of a series of smooth muscle strips. Chromatography will be utilized for a biochemical confirmation of the bioassay procedure. In this way a dose response and temporal relationship between the stimulus and the prostaglandin output will be measured in normal and inflamed eyes. Inhibitors of prostaglandin synthesis or release will be tested to determine their relative potency and mechanism of action. A better understanding of the pathways of prostaglandin synthesis will lead to a better understanding of physiologic (aqueous humor formation) and pathologic (iveitis) processes in the eye. This will also help in the development of better ocular anti-inflammatory agents.